Meeting at the Vongola Manor
by Ishime-Kun
Summary: Hilarious small skits that happen in the Vongola Varia Meetings. What happens each meeting is different from one another.
1. Meeting 1 : K-POP Lovers

"Today we are going to continue our meeting on the weaponry department. Gianini, did you construct any new possible advanced weaponry yet?" "Yes, Tenth. In fact, I brought them right here. These are the designs for…" It was a usual meeting at the Vongola, chaotic yet it merged with the peaceful environment. The Varia were called in for every meeting lately, and usually they would turn off their cellphones…..Usually. Today wasn't one of those days. Once in a while, one of the phones would go off, each with an embarrassing ringtone [Especially Squalo, who knew he liked Kyaru Pamyu Pamyu?]. All except for Xanxus. He ALWAYS keeps his phone off…somehow.

"Okay, now we are going to discuss-"

_Neomu neomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo__  
__Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl__  
__Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby__  
__Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

"….Whose phone was that?" Tsuna asked, looking around. Everyone looked at each other, but they couldn't find the owner of the ringtone until-

"Ah. My goddamn phone." Xanxus said, taking out his cellphone and turning it off. Everyone just stared at him with both a shocked and amused face. Belphegor was the one who had the courage to question it.

"Oi Boss…"

"What, trash?"

"..You like SNSD too?"

"…Yoona."

Bel grinned and showed a tiny badge. It was an official badge for the SNSD fanclub.

"Tiffany."

Xanxus just faintly smirked.


	2. Meeting 2: Facility Improvement

Ciaossu! Ishi-chan is back! After months of studying and procrastinating and all that stuff, Xanxus has shot me in the head for inspiration! Let us start chapter 2! This one has my oc in it, but she's just a minor character! There is some fluff between her and Tsuna at the end!

"Ah, now that I have finished talking to you, does anyone have issues regarding our facilities, whatsoever?" Tsuna asked, smiling brightly. Apparently, the Vongola and the Varia had been _nice_ enough to spare the household, and the Decimo decided to reward them.

"Anything, Juudaime!"

"Perhaps a baseball field?"

" I don't think our manor is big enough-"

"A disciplinary committee to bite herbivores."

" Ah, Hibari-kun-"

"Kufufu….a security camera in the female bathroom."

" Mukuro, I think that's illegal-"

" A BIGGER BOXING RING!"

" Ryohei-nii, It's large enough-"

" A private wine room only for me, scum."

" Xanxus, that's too expensi-"

"Ushishishi, custom knives~"

" Bel,isn't that dangerou-"

"VOIIII! A BIGGER TANK FOR MY SHARKS!"

" Squalo, the tank is big enough for the whole ocea-"

" Mou~ a place full of male Swedish supermodels!"

"….Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

And everyone, except for the Vongola Decimo himself, had frozen.

"Finally." Tsuna said, rubbing his temples.

"Oi, Tsuna. Look who I brought." Said a familiar voice, smirking and tipping his fedora.

"Chuna- nii! Chuna-nii!" exclaimed a little girl, who ran in and hugged Tsuna [ or his legs, to be exact].

"Oh, why hello Kuru." Tsuna exclaimed, patting her head.

Kuru smiled and looked around. "Ano, Chuna-nii. Why are people in ice?" she asked.

"They were just too cold Kuru-chan."Tsuna replied, patting her head again. He then asked what she wanted to add to the facilities.

"I like the place just the way it is, Chuna-nii. Now let's go get some ice-cream!"

Tsuna sighed in relief as he took the little girl's hand and led her to the ice-cream shop nearby.

_That was the answer he wanted._


	3. Meeting 3: Kikyo's Laugh

Another chapter! I'm on a roll! Also, this one includes Byakuran and Kikyo. I got inspiration from the Persona 4 animation, since they're really hilarious xD

"Hey….Oba-chan?" Kuru asked, tugging Kikyo's arm.

Kikyo twitched at the sound of the horrid nickname. Lately, Byakuran had been teaching the little one proper Japanese, even though he wasn't good at it himself. His newest topic had been teaching the little one nicknames. If only Kikyo chose a better time to be self-confident to say he needed better facilities because he was oh-so-fabulous.

"Oba-chan, Oba-chan…."

Kikyo twitched.

"Y…Yes, dear little girl?"

"Your laugh sounds…"

"….sounds what?"

"…what was that word Byakuran-nii taught me…"

The whole room looked at her. This included Xanxus. They were curious to find out this _word_ Byakuran taught her.

"…Ah! I got it!" Kuru exclaimed, smiling.

"….So what does my laugh sound like? Awesome, funny…cute?"

"Gay! Your laugh sounds gay!"

_The room went silent._

Byakuran squealed and patted his niece.

"I'm so proud of you, Kuru!"

Tsuna stood up.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME, BYAKURAN!" he shouted.

Ah, it was another chaos at the Vongola Manor.


	4. Meeting 4: Nervous Breakdown

Another chapter! I dedicate this to Decimo's birthday but I'm a day late, haha. Anyway, here's a new chapter, AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!

"Ugh….."

Today was a horrible day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apparently, Reborn has been giving him midnight training and so far it has been giving the Tenth a horrible side-effect. Also, it was a bad time because it was the day for him to speak the Vongola's big mission not only in front of the present Vongola- but in front of the first generation of it as well. Before Tsuna stepped inside, Gianini suddenly appeared.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna turned around, face already shouting: HELPMEHELPME! Even though his smile seemed otherwise.

" Yes Gianini?"

"I heard you're the type to have nervous breakdowns- so I brought you this!"

_Now I wonder who said that…_ Tsuna thought, before looking at Gianini's invention which were…

…

Glasses. Just normal, square-shaped, light blue colored glasses.

"Gianini….aren't these just glasses?"

" Just wear them Tenth- good luck!"

Tsuna shrugged and put them on- only to regret of his doing in the meeting.

"Little Tsuna! It's been so long! Grandpapa has missed you!"

" Giotto, stop it… you're creeping him out. Now Tsuna, begin your speech."

"Nufu, take your time."

As soon as they were in the middle of the meeting, Tsuna began to realize something was wrong. VERY WRONG. He could see them only in their underwear. 

"….Uh…"

"Juudaime, is something wrong?"

"…Wha- Oh! N-Nothing Gokudera! Don't worry! Now, as I was saying…"

He started to giggle here and there. Giotto was wearing tomato underwear, and Daemon put on some green boxers with fluffy bunnies on them. He started to laugh.

"Hehehe…."

"Hm? Kufufu…is something entertaining Tsunayoshi?"

However, Tsuna ignored him. He was too busy giggling. Squalo was wearing shark boxers, Yamamoto wore the same. Gokudera wore dynamite-styled boxers and Lambo wore cow-printed boxers.

"Hey- is something wrong?" Xanxus said, carrying wine into the room.

Tsuna broke down laughing.

…

….

_Pink, Frilly, Hello Kitty panties._


	5. Meeting 5: Xanxus' Eyebrows

Huwa! A new chapter already! This is actually based from a "friend" of mine and I during a class. Hope you enjoy!

Another day, another meeting. A boring one, especially. The guardians from both Vongola and Varia were groaning quietly, as Tsuna discussed the issues of the previous mission.

" As usual, you failed to actually _finish_ the mission- instead, you made me pay around-" and the digits were as expensively impossible as usual.

Xanxus was sitting in his usual chair, staring at the Decimo. The others, as usual, were creating chaos. This was normal for the Vongola, and the Decimo as well. Xanxus however, did not enjoy it one bit. He decided to give the Vongola a _little piece of his mind_ when he had lost the ring battle in the past.

"So, as I was saying, the weaponry you personally chose were eccentric-"

_Wiggle._

"…uh….so the skills you used were incredi-"

_ ._

"…."

"…Juudaime, is something wrong?"

"…o-of course no-"

_Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Yeah-_

"…Xanxus."

Xanxus looked at him, giving his _I don't know why you're calling on my name _face.

"mnm."

"If you would like to pick a fight, I suggest we should take it outside. It's very impolite to fight during a meeting."

Xanxus smirked.

_It. Was. __**ON.**_


	6. Meeting 6: Marriage

Another day at the Vongola Manor, Another day in Hell. xD Let's start the new Chapter! This one is based on a picture I saw on DA. xD

It was another day in the Vongola Manor. Ten year old Fran just modified his illusions so that they can be more realistic. No wonder he was called the illusion prodigy by most of his friends. He was going to show little Kuru on the new illusion he just learnt.

"He…Kuru look at this." He said, smirking.

Kuru turned to face Fran, confusingly.

Fran was making an illusion of Mukuro. The real Mukuro was in the bathroom.

This Mukuro was bringing a bouquet of big red roses, and quite expensive-looking at that. He looked very romantic.

" Look Kuru."

This Mukuro banged the door open, walking to Xanxus. Xanxus slowly opened his eyes.

"What?"

"MARRY ME XANXUS!"

Silence filled the room. Everyone's jaws dropped. Even Reborn was surprised until he raised his eyebrows.

"..YOU'RE DEAD,MUKURO." Xanxus shouted, lifting himself of the chair and pulling out his X-guns. The illusion ran out the room, along with Xanxus following. Fran made the illusion disappear…. While the REAL Mukuro walked out of the bathroom.

"MUKURO!"

"wha-"

BOOM. Mukuro was shot. Xanxus huffed and walked back to the meeting room.

"…WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!" Mukuro shouted.

Fran and Kuru giggled quietly.


	7. Meeting 7: Story TIme

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess named Kuru. She was the most beautiful princess in all the land. Every prince wanted to marry her, but her heart didn't want anyone. She loved to be free, but her bossy father, which was King Tsuna didn't let her to be. Kuru was lonely, the only friend she had was a small mouse named Fran. Once day, Kuru was looking out the window, when she heard a voice calling her. "Princess Kuru, Princess Kuru!" The princess looked down only to find a pirate calling out to her. He was a very handsome pirate, and he was climbing up the tower to her room. Kuru just stayed still until the pirate climbed through her window.

"Princess! I am captain Byakuran and I have come to take you away!" The pirate exclaimed. The princess smiled with glee, while the pirate kidnapped her and brought her to his ship. The princess was happy though, because she could live freely as the princess of pirates. The end!

"How was the story?" Byakuran asked, smiling delightfully, hugging little Kuru.

"It was fun! It was fun!" Kuru exclaimed, smiling.

Tsuna just twitched his eye. "Why am I the bossy king…."

Fran pouted. "I want to be the prince who marries the princess! Not the rat friend!" he exclaimed. Byakuran just smiled and carried Kuru out of the room.

" The princess is mine!"

"YOU'RE STILL DEAD TO ME BYAKURAN!" Decimo shouted.


	8. Meeting 8: Good Night Papa!

So a few of my friends who have been reading my stories, were curious who Kuru's caretakers were. I can tell you this: It is not Sawada Tsunayoshi! He is just being a nice uncle. (An obvious if not obvious clue already) In this chapter, you'll find out who!

It was a calm evening, and the Vongola were having an emergency meeting. They decided to have a meeting at the meeting because they all knew that was when Kuru slept. 6.30 PM sharp.

"So, everyone, it seems that we can settle that-"

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII! BRAT! GET YOUR SWORD OUT OF MY FACE!"

" But it looks funny if I looked like I was about to cut your hair!"

"Ushishishi~ Gokudeeeeeeraaaa…."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, KNIFE-BASTARD!"

"Ma,ma Ryohei, your body looks sooo…"

"….eh…"

"LAMBO WANTS CANDY!"

"I DON'T HAVE CANDY YOU BRAT!"

"Scums, shut up-"

"Papa!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the door only to see a small Kuru hanging by the door. She was in her small purple dress, one hand holding her stuffed teddybear and rubbing her right eye with the other.

"Papa….you woke me up."

"Papa?"

That's when everyone noticed. Nobody knew who Kuru belonged to. She was adopted, but nobody knew _who_ adopted her. She never told them her parents.

"Scums…I told you. See, she's awake now."

Everyone turned their head to Xanxus who was getting up from his seat and walking towards Kuru.

"Papa…."

"Come now child. I'll payback those bastards later. Right now I'm going to carry you to bed and make you sleep." He said, carrying Kuru in his arms.

" Will you read me the bedtime story?"

"Three Little Kittens?"

"Mhm."

"Oh course I will."

Those were the last words before Xanxus and Kuru left the room.

The rest weren't sure whether to be surprised, or just go "awwww".


End file.
